A Future in the Garden: an FGB Outtake
by atypical-swan
Summary: Set five years after the end of the main story, a glimpse into six months or so of the lives of our intrepid trio. An FGB Request.


A big thank you to pyejammies for her contribution to Fandom Gives Back this summer and her request for this outtake, and her generosity in allowing me to share it with you.

Beta thanks: naelany, who rocks, as always.

* * *

><p>A Future in the Garden: FGB Outtake<p>

It had already been a difficult day. May 22 had been for the last three years, ever since they had lost Abigail. Bella had been, in many ways, the rock that had kept Jasper and Edward had clung to at many points in their five years together, but that morning, it had been Edward's turn to be supportive. It wasn't that he didn't still feel the loss of their baby girl (who hadn't been old enough to decide on parentage, though Edward had always leaned toward Jasper as her father), but that Jasper was so affected by Bella's mood it had fallen on him to be the strong one. Fortunately, his assistant had been well aware of the date and rescheduled most of his lessons for the day.

Still, he hadn't been able to totally escape the somber mood of the day, as his colleagues and family had remembered to send their condolences, even three years on. So by the time Edward had reluctantly gone to physical therapy that afternoon, he was already tired, depressed, and rather cranky.

Which meant that after his therapy appointment with Jane, his meeting with Dr. Card was pretty much doomed. He thought about calling to cancel as he left Jane's, wondering what he had been thinking to set the appointment for that day in the first place, but he made himself go, knowing it'd just be better to get it over with.

Ever since he'd hurt his back again while on tour with the bands over the previous summer, Edward had been trying, with Dr. Card and Jane's support, to get back some of his mobility without having to face another round of surgery. After nearly a year, he still wasn't back to where he had been before that trip, and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to hear good news when he made it to the office.

Normally, Jasper or Bella would have gone with him, but given the date and their own hectic schedules, and the fact that Bella hadn't been feeling well for awhile meant that he was on his own. Edward had briefly considered asking his father to accompany him, but if the news was as bad as Edward expected, he'd rather receive it on his own.

Edward was quickly checked in and run through the series of tests and exercises by Dr. Card's nurse, and was left alone in the exam room to cool his heels while he waited for his orthopedist. He checked his phone while he waited, and found a text from Jasper.

_Bs not up for dinner. Gonna pick something up on my way home. what do you want?_

Though he frowned at the news that Bella still wasn't feeling well, the text was a semi-familiar one; every couple of weeks or so they'd hit a slump and someone was designated to pick up take-out on their way home from campus. Edward really thought they should try to coordinate better and carpool, but it seemed they always had somewhere else to be that required them to have their own cars on campus most of the time.

_Whatever sounds good to you_was the response that Edward sent. His mind was elsewhere.

There was a tap on the door before Dr. Card entered the room as Edward was slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Dr. Card asked as he closed the door behind him and crossed to his wheeled stool, settling himself and placing Edward's file on the desk.

"I'm doing okay," Edward responded.

"Good to hear," the doctor responded, flipping open the file and skimming through a couple pages. "So…Jane has some concerns about your progress," he began.

Edward nodded. He'd already spoken to Jane about her report to the doctor and what her recommendations were.

"I think it's time that we seriously discuss the options you have for a surgical solution to get back the mobility and progress you had before this setback," Dr. Card said bluntly. "It's been a year with no significant improvement. We had agreed to see how things went, but I think it's clear at this point that just physical and pain-relief therapies aren't going to be sufficient any longer. I'm worried that if we don't take action soon that you will be back where you were a few years ago and face a drastic loss of mobility in the next couple of years that will lead to long-term permanent impairment on a more significant level than you've already experienced."

Edward swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the doctor's words, even though he'd expected them. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, after clearing his throat. His thoughts were whirling as Dr. Card continued, outlining the treatment plan he had in mind. More surgery meant more time off work, being more of a burden on Jasper and Bella and the rest of his family, and another long road of painful slow recovery.

"I know this is something that you will need to discuss with your partners and your family," Dr. Card finished. "But I want you to think about it, Edward. While the prospect of surgery isn't something that you're looking forward to, I really want you to seriously consider your options. Further injury and degeneration will be much more difficult for you and your loved ones to deal with long term than surgery and recovery."

"I know," Edward said with a sigh.

With that, Dr. Card put Edward through a few more exercises and repeated some of the ones the nurse had walked him through and made a few more notes. Dr. Card handed over a typed out version of the options he'd talked through with Edward.

"I know that your schedule isn't the easiest thing to work with," Dr. Card said as he rose, clutching Edward's file in his hand. "But the sooner we can decide to do this and get it scheduled, the better it will be for you."

Edward nodded again as he slid from the exam chair and reached for his cane. "I understand." He shook Dr. Card's hand and followed him from the room, heading for the exit while retrieving his keys from his pocket.

When Edward reached the car, he sat behind the wheel for several long minutes, just thinking. On the upside, it was a Friday night, and he had the entire weekend to work through everything with Jasper and Bella. However, they would also have to face the entire family at dinner on Sunday night on campus.

He honestly didn't know what to do. Edward knew that Dr. Card was right; surgery was the best long term option. But just the thought of it sent Edward into his mental happy place where everything was perfect and find and he didn't want to come back out of it to face the real world. He clearly remembered the long recovery from his first rounds of surgery after his accident, and though he knew that it wouldn't be the same, since he'd been recovering from multiple injuries and surgeries, still…he didn't want to put Jasper and Bella what he'd put his family through in that year.

And while he knew that money wasn't an issue for any of them, could he really consider taking six-months to a year off work? Would it be that long in recovery? He'd kind of tuned out that part of Dr. Card's lecture, but he knew that at the minimum, he'd be out for a semester. It wasn't the lack of a paycheck that concerned him, but the effect it would have on his students and the program he'd helped to build up over the past several years.

After several long minutes, he started the car and made his way home in silence, switching off the radio before he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jasper was coming out of the kitchen with a mug when Edward let himself into the house. Blue eyes met Edward's and studied him for a moment before drawing him close into a hug and a lingering kiss. "Take this to Bella," Jasper said quietly, his lips lingering against Edward's. "I'll be in in a minute," he said, drawing away and handing Edward the mug full of mint-scented liquid.

Edward dropped his keys on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes while he nodded, and watched Jasper's lean, jeans and hoodie-clad body disappear back into their kitchen. Edward took a deep breath and padded into the living room, finding Bella curled up in a corner of the couch, looking tired and drawn, her hair pulled back off her face, fuzzy socks peeking out from under the blanket on her lap.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up more fully, looking suddenly worried as Edward handed her the mug and kissed her forehead.

"Let me change," he said softly.

Bella clutched his hand and forced him to meet her eyes.

"I'm okay, love," he assured her softly. "Just let me change my clothes and I'll come curl up with you."

She watched him carefully for a long moment before she nodded and let him go, her hands curling around the mug.

Edward made his way carefully up the stairs to their bedroom where he changed into a plain long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants, tossing his dirty clothes in the general direction of the hamper. By the time he got back downstairs, Jasper had joined Bella on the couch, a simple spread of sandwiches on the low coffee table.

Bella sat up from where she'd snuggled up against Jasper's side and patted the space between herself and Jasper for Edward to sit between them. Once he was settled, she snuggled herself into his side, wrapping one arm around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She felt warm and soft against him and he kissed the top of her head.

"How're you feeling?" Edward asked as Jasper handed him a paper plate with a deli sandwich and a small pile of potato chips.

"Nuh-uh," Bella said with a small grin. "You first. What did Dr. Card say?" she asked, her grin fading slightly.

Edward stifled a sigh.

"Darlin', why don't you let him eat dinner first?" Jasper suggested, reaching around behind Edward to tug lightly on a lock of her hair, then squeeze the back of Edward's neck lightly in support, leaving his hand there, warm and comfortable at the knob at the top of Edward's spine.

She pouted.

"So, you're feeling better then," Edward answered his own question with a slight smile.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not as nauseous as I was this morning, but I just feel exhausted. Maybe I'm just ready for a quiet weekend."

"Seconded," Jasper said. "No plans, right?"

"Nope," Bella answered.

"So," Jasper said, "we can stay up late and soak in the tub, sleep in tomorrow, and I can pamper you both with breakfast in bed, and a lazy day at home."

"Mm. I like the sound of that," Edward said, knowing that he was going to contribute to their staying up late for the evening.

They continued to chat lightly about their day as Jasper and Edward ate their sandwiches and Bella sipped at her tea. When they finished eating they left the dishes piled on the coffee table and cuddled closer together into a heap of limbs, Bella's head more or less in Edward's lap, Edward leaned up against Jasper, sandwiched between them.

"So, what did Dr. Card say?" Bella asked again, idly tracing patterns on Edward's thigh with her fingertip.

Edward felt Jasper's lips behind his ear as he took a deep breath. "He thinks it's time to discuss the options for surgery," he said finally, his voice soft. He kept speaking, telling his partners what Dr. Card had told him about his options and prognosis. When he finished, Bella rose, kissing him lightly, then made her way down the hall toward their office. She returned a moment later with the master calendar they kept on the wall showing their various trips and activities; Bella's were purple, Jasper's blue, and Edward's green.

"School's out in three weeks," Bella said, settling back down against Edward, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "If you schedule it for right after graduation, you should be back at work for Fall semester."

"And we don't have any plans for the summer holidays other than working on various projects here," Jasper said. "So it sounds like the timing would work just fine, babe. Well, the parents might want to cancel their cruise, but I'm pretty sure we can convince them that we'll be fine so they don't lose their deposit.""

"We'll need to make some arrangements, but we can make it work," Bella assured him, kissing him softly. "What?" she asked, caressing his jaw as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure I want to do it," he confessed quietly. He felt Jasper's arms around his waist, squeezing tightly as Bella looked at him, calculating.

"Why not?" she prompted.

"I don't know that I can put both of you through that," Edward responded after a moment. "I was horrible to my family after my accident, and the thought of treating you both that way-"

Jasper cut him off. "And what makes you think we love you any less than your parents and would let you get away with that kind of bullshit?" he asked.

"And you weren't in an accident this time," Bella reminded him. "The recovery will be different. It's one surgery, not multiple traumatic injuries. It's not the same thing."

"We have time to prepare," Jasper added. "There are some things that might help this time around, since you know you're going into it and what to expect in terms of your recovery."

Edward sighed. "I know. But…" he paused. "Is it worth the risk?"

"Sweetheart," Bella said gently. "Is it worth the risk not to? How long does Dr. Card give you before deterioration starts? You're a young man, still. How are you going to take the bands on trips in the future, or chase around our kids and grandkids? Isn't it more worth it to consider the short term pain and recovery than the long term pain and struggles?"

Edward was forced to move as Jasper shifted behind him. "I for one," Jasper said softly, "would rather spend the summer helping you through recovery than have to watch as you made the decision against surgery only to see you suffer more pain and setbacks as a result." Jasper slid from the couch to kneel in front of him and Bella. "What are you afraid of, babe?"

He wasn't really afraid of the surgery itself. He was worried about more intangible things like how it would affect their relationship; Bella's bed rest when she'd been pregnant with Abigail had been their only experience with a long term recuperation since they'd gotten together, and her bed rest hadn't been complete, as she'd been able to mostly look after herself until late in her pregnancy. Edward wasn't sure if their relationship could handle him as an invalid. Not that he discounted the strength of the bond between the three of them, but that he knew all too well what he was like when he was unable to be independent and he was afraid that it might put a wedge between him and his partners in the long term.

Of course, he heard what Jasper was saying, too, that in the long run, it'd be far more difficult for them if Edward _didn't_have the surgery.

"I guess I'm afraid of myself," he said slowly. "I'm scared of what it might do to all of us for me to be laid up for six weeks before starting PT and not fully mobile for awhile after that."

Bella slid herself into Edward's lap. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"_All_?" Edward echoed, feeling a note of disbelieving laughter bubble up in his throat.

"I'm not sure if I should kiss you or knock you upside the head," Jasper said with a sigh. He levered himself up off the floor and cleared the dishes from the coffee table. Edward followed him with his eyes as Jasper disappeared into the kitchen.

Bella snuggled into him. "You're kind of being an idiot right now," she said softly, nuzzling his jaw.

"Am I?" he asked, not at all convinced that his partners were understanding him.

"Yes," Jasper answered, calling from the kitchen.

Edward could hear the sound of running water, and then Jasper came back into the living room. Jasper perched on the coffee table, facing Edward and Bella, his knees brushing Edward's.

"When you say things like that," Jasper began, "it makes me think that you doubt us, that you think something as simple as illness or injury is going to break us apart."

"We've been together for nearly five years," Bella continued. "We survived the loss of our baby girl three years ago, after months of me being essentially confined to bed. It wasn't easy, but I really don't think that seeing you through surgery is going to be as difficult as that, do you?" she asked gently, tears in her eyes.

"Of course not," Edward answered softly, brushing his thumbs under her eyes. It really wasn't a good day to have the discussion, but they were into it already, and there was no sense in putting it off.

"I think," Jasper said softly, leaning forward and taking one of Bella's hands. "That maybe before we make a final decision, and I say we, even though really, Edward, it's up to you and we'll support you, that maybe we ought to go see Dr. Jones together." Though they no longer really did family therapy all together, Dr. Jones was always happy to see the three of them in a session. "Because it sounds like you have more doubts about your ability to recover and our willingness to support and care for you than about the surgery itself."

Edward nodded as Bella rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

"I'll make the call on Monday," Jasper said as the kettle sounded in the kitchen. He rose again and kissed them both softly before disappearing again.

"I didn't mean-" he began to apologize, but Bella cut him off with a kiss.

"I know," she murmured. "I miss her."

Edward held her close as Bella's eyes closed and a few tears leaked out. "I know, love. Me, too." They sat quietly until Jasper returned with three mugs. He handed one to each of them and joined in the huddle on the couch as they mourned quietly and mulled over their thoughts.

Throughout the night the mood didn't lift much, but they remained close as they eventually turned on the television for awhile before making their way to the whirlpool tub in the master bathroom. After a long soak and some tender pampering of Bella's feet and Edward's upper back and shoulders on Jasper's part, they piled into bed together, where they slept pressed close together.

They spent the weekend in and around the house, working in the yard and being together. Despite the upcoming end of the semester, they pushed work aside for the weekend, as they tried to do as much as possible. Jasper made waffles and bacon on Saturday morning, and they grilled steaks on Saturday evening, enjoying the mild weather and eating on the back patio with citronella candles lit around them to keep the bugs off.

The topic of his decision didn't come up with the family at the campus dinner on Sunday night, for which Edward was grateful, and the session with Dr. Jones on Tuesday evening had been helpful in getting them to sort out what Edward had been trying to say Friday night, and eventually he saw the truth in Jasper and Bella's words that he needed to go forward with the surgery in order to provide the best future life not only for himself, but his partners.

Wednesday morning during his prep time, he called Dr. Card's office and scheduled appointments, feeling a knot of anxiety loosen in his body as he did so. His surgery would happen ten days after graduation, giving him plenty of time to recover before the fall semester started. He may end up spending another semester using a walker or other assistance to get around, but he knew that he wouldn't have to plan to take a leave unless something went drastically wrong during the surgery or recovery.

So it was with a slightly lighter heart that he headed home on Wednesday evening, a bit later than planned since he'd stayed at his desk to get a few more papers graded.

Edward was late and Bella was really close to bursting with news and anxiety and forced herself to calm down. Alone in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner while Jasper worked on something in the office, she rested her hand on her lower belly with a small smile. Her men were going to be thrilled, even if the timing wasn't totally ideal with Edward's surgery coming up in a few weeks.

She was going to be a mom again.

It had taken everything she'd had not to call Rosalie and Alice from Carlisle's office on campus when he'd given her the test during her afternoon prep period. Alice, especially, since she'd just moved to the other side of the country with Charlotte. Instead, she'd made Carlisle swear himself to secrecy, not wanting to tell anyone other than Jasper and Edward until she was further out of the danger zone of miscarriage. Though honestly, she expected a call from Esme before the week was out; she just had a sixth sense about things with her family that Bella was surprised that Esme hadn't said something sooner.

Bella was setting the salad on the table when she heard the front door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Edward called as he moved down the hall. She heard him pause in the office and drop his things and continue to the bathroom. Bella gave the pasta one last toss in the alfredo sauce and pulled the breadsticks from the oven as Jasper and Edward appeared.

"Smells great, darlin'," Jasper commented as he came over to lift the heavy skillet and carry it to the table after kissing the top of her head.

Bella couldn't take too much credit; the chicken had been grilled over the weekend and the sauce was from a jar, but it was hot and home cooked, and they could have done a lot worse on a busy end-of-term Wednesday night.

They got settled and served themselves.

"So, I didn't see you this afternoon," Jasper commented to Bella. They still shared an office and a prep period. "Where'd you run off to?"

"I had an appointment," she answered casually, twirling a small bit of pasta onto her fork. "With Carlisle."

Both men stopped eating, forks halfway to mouths. "Everything okay?" Edward asked.

She knew they'd been worried about her; she hadn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks, and she finally had a reason for why. "It will be. In about nine months," she said with a grin.

"Nine…" Jasper echoed, a stupidly silly grin breaking out over his face. "Really?"

"Really," she answered earnestly. "Ack!" she yelped as she found herself sandwiched between the two of them in a crushing hug; she hadn't known either of them could move that fast.

"We're going to be daddies again," Edward whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she answered. "I don't know when yet, but I have an appointment on Friday."

"What time?" Edward and Jasper asked together as they let her go, reluctantly, she thought, and they went back to their seats, both looking a little giddy.

"After school," she assured them, knowing that they'd both want to go with her.

They rode together to the local clinic after the last classes on Friday afternoon. Edward had cancelled his rehearsal and ordered his students to meet in their sections he could go with her and Jasper.

After counting back from her last menstrual cycle, the doctor determined that Bella was around ten weeks along (her periods had never been regular without birth control and she'd gone off nearly a year previously).

"That's going to put your due date around..." the doctor flipped through a calendar. "December 10."

"Good timing," Jasper teased. "It'll be around the end of the semester."

"Yes, but," the doctor interjected. "Given your past pregnancy, you will need to keep in mind the very real possibility of requiring bed rest past a certain point."

"What point?" Edward asked.

If the doctor found it curious that Bella was accompanied by two men, she didn't show it. "Normally with incompetent cervix it's around the beginning of the second trimester, or between 14-16 weeks. But we'll watch to see what happens. The other option is a surgical one, in which the cervix can be essentially sewn closed to prevent premature birth. But we'll monitor you and make sure that you're not dilating early and make decisions as we have to."

Bella had known that bed rest was a possibility, as she'd been on enforced bed rest for the last two months before Abigail had been born at 25 weeks. She felt Jasper take her hand and she squeezed it, grateful for the support. Even though she'd known the new was coming, it was still difficult to hear.

Before the doctor began the physical exam, she asked the men to step out. After the exam Bella was given her prescription for prenatal vitamins and the doctor's email address, and was told to call the office or email at any time with questions of if she thought something was wrong.

They went out to dinner afterwards, just to a semi-casual chain, but at least it meant none of them had to cook. Jasper was excited about redoing the nursery and they talked a bit about colors and furniture (they had donated what had been purchased for Abigail's room), and they walked a bit through town on the relatively clear night until they reached the bookstore.

They browsed for awhile, and Bella picked out a few books about pregnancy and babies (and also a few novels she'd been meaning to read), and she found her men wandering around the shop when she was ready to go. They spent the rest of the night at home, curled up together on the sofa, watching TV until they started to fall asleep.

Bella invited the family over for dinner on Saturday night, ready to tell them both about Edward's surgery and her pregnancy. With the real possibility of Bella being unable to help Jasper physically support Edward after his surgery, she wanted to make sure that the family knew what was coming to be able to support them, as they'd done when she'd been pregnant with Abigail.

The three of them worked together to prepare a pretty simple meal of burgers and sides, working close together in the kitchen, somehow managing to maintain contact with each other while they cooked.

Once the whole family, including little Noah in his high chair pulled up next to Rose and five-year old Bree in the booster seat in the chair between Emmett and Carlisle were seated around the large table, the food started getting passed around.

"So, we have some news," Edward said once everyone had been served (and Noah had a plate of small bites of fruits, veggies, and cereal).

"You're pregnant," Rosalie squealed excitedly.

Bella beamed, which set Esme going, and told her that Carlisle hadn't spilled the news.

"When are you due?" Esme gushed.

"December," Bella answered with a smile.

"Mama, what's pregnant?" Bree asked, mashing her fork into her coleslaw.

"Bella's going to have a baby," Rose answered. "You're going to have a baby cousin."

"Oh." Bree seemed unimpressed and turned her attention to the hamburger that Emmett had cut into four pieces for her.

"That was actually the second piece of news," Edward said dryly after everyone had calmed down. "The first is that I need surgery again, so maybe it was better that we got the good news out first."

Everyone sobered quickly.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"It's scheduled for June 24th," Edward answered. He gave them a quick overview of his prognosis and what Dr. Card had recommended for the surgery.

"The 24th?" Esme clarified.

"Yeah," Edward responded. "I wanted a bit of time between finals and the surgery to make arrangements for the summer. Why?"

"We're leaving for a ten-day cruise on the 25th," Esme said. "But I think we can cancel and get a refund."

Protest erupted around the table from Bella, Jasper and Edward.

"You don't need to do that, Esme," Bella said when the din had quieted. "Jasper and I can handle things, and we'll have Emmett and Rose to help, right?"

"Of course, baby-girl," Emmett answered for himself and Rose.

"Mom, you've been planning this trip for a year," Edward pointed out. "You're looking forward to it too much to cancel just for this. You should go. We'll be okay."

Esme said she'd think about it, but didn't look convinced. Bella figured they'd have their work cut out for them.

The next few weeks were busy, and Bella felt an odd sort of exhausted by the physical strain of growing a baby and exhilarated at the knowledge that she was bringing another life into the world. As she, Edward, and Jasper prepared for finals, they also made changes around the house, working on the nursery, and moving the couch into their office and replacing it with a sleeper that Edward would be able to use after the surgery.

Esme and Carlisle finally relented and agreed to take their vacation once Esme had been sufficiently placated that Jasper and Bella were more than capable of looking after post-surgery Edward over their summer break.

As the date of the surgery approached, Edward grew anxious and withdrawn, and Bella and Jasper made sure to stay close and give him as much support as possible. They spent a lot of quiet nights together, just soaking up each other's presence, both Edward and Jasper fascinated by the slow development of her body; she wasn't showing much yet., though more than she had been with her first pregnancy. The books said it would be that way; her muscles weren't as tight as they had been.

The day of Edward's surgery dawned incongruously clear and bright. The whole family gathered at the hospital and saw Edward into pre-op, and then the waiting began. The projected time for the end of the surgery came and went, and Bella felt herself grow even more tense and anxious, which manifested in a tight back and clenching in her belly. She and Jasper had been told of the risks of the surgery, and they hadn't given them too much thought since Edward was young and healthy, and because the benefits so outweighed the alternative.

But as the time passed, Bella grew worried, which caused her belly to tighten. She clutched at Jasper's hand as they waited for news from the surgeon. Her lower back started to throb as they waited, and she got up and paced around, wincing at a cramp in lower body. She figured it for gas and ignored it until it came sharper, stealing her breath and nearly forcing her double.

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, at her side instantly as she clutched for him.

Carlisle was quickly at her elbow. "Bella?"

"Hurts," she whimpered. She remembered that pain. It was too soon, far too soon. "The baby..."

Jasper paled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sit," Carlisle ordered, pulling out his cell phone.

Bella concentrated on Jasper and willing her body to settle down, for her baby to stay, to grow, to live.

"Okay, Ms Swan," someone was saying. "We're going to take you across to OB." Her hand was taken from Jasper's as she was lifted into a wheelchair.

Jasper looked torn, glancing between her and the closed door that led to surgery.

"Go, son," Carlisle said. "I know where to find you when there's word."

Bella felt her hand snatched up again and Jasper paced alongside as the nurse maneuvered them through the wings of the hospital.

Jasper was made to wait outside while the nurse helped Bella change and get up on the exam table, and then he was let back in.

"I'm scared," she whispered as Jasper stood at her side, holding her hand. "I don't want to lose another baby."

"Shh," Jasper whispered back. "It's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead. "Edward's going to come through surgery and you're going to have a strong, healthy, baby," he said lowly.

The doctor came in then and told Bella what she was going to do, and Bella focused on Jasper during the exam, and he whispered quietly to her.

"You're in preterm labor," the doctor said. "We can stop it, as you're not that far along, but I'm afraid you're dilated too far for the surgical option. It looks like you're in for long months of bed rest," she said somewhat grimly.

"The baby?" Bella asked.

"The baby is just fine," the doctor assured her. "Listen." She moved a wand over Bella's stomach and she heard the gentle "whoosh whoosh" that signified the baby's heartbeat.

Bella relaxed a bit, and Jasper looked awed. He bent and kissed her softly.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to move you to a room and stop your labor. We're going to want to keep you over night before we send you home. You have someone that's going to be able to help you out?"

Bella nodded, glancing up at Jasper.

"And where is your other young man today?" the doctor asked, a note of teasing in her voice.

"Surgery," Jasper answered. "We were in the waiting room."

"Ah." The doctor took Bella's chart back out and made a note. "The stress could have contributed. Try to relax, and we'll get you settled."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Bella was set up in a shared room, though the other half was empty as she was settled into bed and hooked up to various monitors and an IV. A nurse explained the treatment, and Bella found herself sliding into sleep as the drugs and mild sedative took effect before she'd gotten any word on Edward.

Jasper felt frazzled. There was really no other way to describe what he felt. Edward was recovering from surgery and Bella was on bed rest, and despite neither of them being particularly demanding, Jasper felt like he was being stretched in too many different directions at once. He was physically and emotionally exhausted from all the ups and downs of the summer and trying to put together his classes for the fall and taking care of his partners.

Of course he and Edward had been overjoyed at Bella's news that they were going to be daddies again, but the news soon after that Bella would need to go on bed rest in order to keep the baby had been difficult to hear, for all of them.

Fortunately, she had been able to line up long term subs for her classes for the year; she was due in early December, and had already planned to take off the Spring semester for leave anyway. The addition of the fall semester had been a blow to Bella's plans, and Jasper knew her students had to be disappointed to get the news that she wouldn't be available for the year.

Bella's bed rest also hadn't become complete until she'd started experiencing early contractions. Up until that point she'd been put on restricted duty, so to speak, light housework only, no lifting or strenuous activity, which had put only a slight strain on Jasper in their shared duties of looking after Edward in his pre-surgery days.

But the stress of Edward's surgery had exacerbated the health condition that caused her to go into early labor, and the day of Edward's surgery she'd begun to experience symptoms of early labor and her doctor had placed her on immediate and complete bed rest after stopping the labor.

So, two weeks after Edward's surgery, Edward was only mobile enough to stagger to the downstairs bathroom and take short trips into the kitchen, using the walker that Carlisle and Esme had unearthed from the basement, and Bella was keeping him company on the fold out bed that had taken up residence in the living room, since neither of them were supposed to use the stairs.

The baby monitor they'd bought before Abigail had been born had been put into use; Edward and Bella kept one end downstairs, and Jasper had the other in their master suite. He still hadn't grown used to sleeping alone again after so many years, and he supposed that contributed to his restless nights, when added to the anxiety he felt for both his lovers.

It was just past eight in the evening and Jasper was exhausted. He'd helped Edward bathe that morning, then spent the day doing heaps of laundry while getting Edward and Bella what they needed, doing the dishes, and cleaning the bathrooms. He sagged against the counter, the dishwasher humming under him. His head ached and his limbs felt heavy, but he felt twitchy and anxious and in need of a run.

It occurred to him that he hadn't been out for a run in two weeks. No wonder he was feeling like he was coming out of his skin. It was too late to call someone to sit with Edward and Bella, and he wasn't comfortable leaving them alone, even for the hour he'd be gone. Visions of one of them tripping on the way to the bathroom flooded his mind (despite the fact he'd been keeping the floors meticulously clean and vacuumed) and he shuddered to think of one of them stuck there until he returned.

"Jasper?" Edward's voice drifted in from the living room over the sound of the television.

"Coming," he called back, pushing himself off the counter with a grunt and moving into the other room.

Edward and Bella were both propped up on piles of pillows, a lap tray set between them with remotes for the TV and DVD player, bottles of water, and their cell phones. Bella had a table at her elbow with a basket for her yarn and hooks and a stack of magazines and books. On Edward's side he had a similar set up. Both had laptops also within easy reach. A bureau had been moved downstairs (by Emmett), so they had clean clothes at their disposal.

Bella had her headphones in and was working on some crochet project, her face looking a bit fuller as her body bloomed with her pregnancy. She smiled as he came into the room and he paused to kiss her softly before moving to Edward's side of the bed, and the arm chair that had been shoved into the corner (and where Jasper slept more often than not in those days).

"What's up, babe?" Jasper asked.

"You look tired," Edward observed as Jasper lowered himself into the chair.

"Naw, I'm alright," Jasper responded, his accent sounding pronounced even to his own ears.

Edward looked at him critically, but let it pass. "Bells and I were just going to watch a movie. Join us?"

It was both invitation and request, Jasper knew. He'd have to put in the DVD. "Sure. Let me change and get everything locked down for the night." He leaned over and kissed Edward softly, then eased himself from the chair. He took the stairs two at a time and cleaned up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing into lounge pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He shut off the lights and made his way back downstairs, turning out the lights in the kitchen but leaving the hall light on to illuminate the path to the bathroom, and double checked that the front door was locked.

He popped the movie in the player and settled himself in the chair, stretching his feet out to rest on the bed near Edward's hip. Bella shifted in the bed, moving the tray table so she could curl up against Edward, stretching an arm across Edward's legs to curl a hand around Jasper's calf. Jasper felt a spark of jealousy and quashed it quickly; he missed lying with them, and over the last two weeks he felt like they'd grown closer and he'd been left on the outside to play caregiver. He knew it wasn't true; they loved him, and if there were room, he'd be welcomed to join them.

Jasper was asleep before the opening credits finished rolling. He caught himself jerking awake throughout the movie, fighting to stay conscious in case Bella or Edward needed anything. Occasionally he heard Edward and Bella's voices as he dozed, but they didn't seem to rouse him for anything. When it was over, he passed out the evening medications and kissed them both good night and stumbled his way up the stairs and into bed, checking that the monitor was working and set loudly enough to wake him.

His sleep was rough and restless, and he eventually pulled himself from bed and into the shower before the sun was fully up. Since it was summer vacation, it didn't necessarily matter what day it was, other than needing to keep track of Edward and Bella's appointments, and Jasper had to admit to himself that he wasn't quite sure if it was Wednesday or Thursday, but knew that Edward's next follow up was Friday and Bella had an OB visit on Monday.

Jasper lingered in the shower, soaking up the few minutes he found every day to try to find a bit of balance. He knew that Carlisle and Esme should be back from their cruise (might already be back if he had count of the days correctly), and that if Bree and Noah were feeling better, Rosie and Emmett would be available to stay with Edward and Bella for a few hours so Jasper could get in a run and a swim.

He made his way downstairs after he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and frowned as he glanced in the fridge. They were desperately low on groceries, but he thought he could scrounge together breakfast, and then take a quick trip to the market. He thought Emmett would be able to spare a few minutes to stay over, and if not, Jasper knew he could order online to have food delivered the next day; they could make it through 24 hours and he could always order pizza or something else to be delivered.

Jasper started muffins for breakfast and kept an ear out for his lovers. He heard one stirring and poked his head around the corner to see Bella ease herself from the bed. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his chest. It was a bit of an awkward fit, her growing belly pressing against him, but he held her as close as he could, burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm worried about you, sweetheart," she murmured.

He laughed softly. "Pot meet kettle," he responded, smoothing his hands up and down her back. "I'm okay," he promised, kissing the top of her head.

"You're doing so much," she protested.

"It's my job, darlin'," he reminded her.

She looked up at him, concern clearly written in her dark eyes. "Promise me you'll ask for help if it gets too much?"

"I promise," he said sincerely.

"Okay." She smiled. "The muffins smell good. Thank you." She went up on tiptoe and Jasper bent so she could kiss him softly. He gave her one last gentle squeeze before she wiggled away, muttering about her shrinking bladder.

Jasper checked on Edward, finding him sprawled (best as he could) across the bed, his hair tousled, the fresh still-healing incisions from surgery standing out against the otherwise pale skin of his back. Jasper ran his hands lightly over Edward's shoulders, missing his lovers' touch, and bit back a sigh as he gathered up the empty glasses and water bottles from the previous day in preparation for bringing out fresh ones.

He kept a sharp ear out for Bella as he heard the shower turn on; despite the bench they'd placed in the tub, he still worried that she'd fall. He puttered around in the kitchen, unearthing a frozen package of ground beef in the freezer that he could do something with for supper, and scrounging around a few odds and ends of things to throw together for omelets to go with the muffins.

Once he had the dishwasher emptied, the muffins were done, and he prepared trays with the food and morning pills, and carried everything into the living room as Bella emerged from the bathroom, dressed in comfortable clothes, her long hair damp down her back.

Together they roused Edward, using a series of gentle touches and calling his name until he floated up from the deep sleep of healing and medication. They ate together, chatting about nothing heavy or in particular (since two of them essentially had nothing going on to talk about)

"Emmett called last night," Edward said as Jasper started piling the dishes back onto the tray. "He needs out of the house, so I told him he could come over here for a bit and hang out."

Jasper nodded. "Good. We need some groceries." And he needed to get out of the house.

By the time he'd cleaned up from breakfast and helped Edward bathe, Emmett had arrived. Jasper kissed Bella and Edward goodbye, and left semi-reluctantly after showing Emmett where the written instructions were for just about any scenario Jasper could think of. It wasn't that he didn't trust Emmett's judgment, but when it came to medication, it was just easier.

Jasper took his time in the market, wandering up and down every single aisle, lingering over produce, searching through the milk for the highest expiration date. He was lollygagging and he knew it, but it felt so good to be out of the house, even on an errand. Amazingly, his cart was mostly full of essentials when he pulled up to the checkout stand.

There were far too many vehicles in the driveway and parked at the curb when Jasper pulled up to the house. He frowned as he climbed out of the car and gathered the grocery bags. Had something happened? Why hadn't Emmett called?

"Uncle Jasper!" a small figure with long blonde hair came streaking towards him.

He staggered as Bree threw her arms around his legs in a hug, off-balance from her pounce-attack and the bags of groceries in his arms.

"Briana Sage!" Rosalie scolded from the door, 18-month old Noah on her hip. "We've talked about pouncing on people when their hands are full," she warned.

"Yes, mama," Bree pouted. "Sorry, Uncle Jasper."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, winking down at her. "Can you help me with these?"

She nodded eagerly and Jasper passed her the lightest of the bags. The five-year old held it with both arms and marched back toward the house, grinning up at Rosalie as she passed.

Jasper paused in the doorway to accept the kiss on the cheek that Rose dropped before she shifted the baby and took another of the bags from him. "Are there more?" she asked.

Jasper nodded.

"Emmett!" she hollered. "Go get the groceries!"

"But I'm busy!" Emmett yelled back.

"Playing video games with your brother can wait!"

Jasper couldn't help but grin at the exchange, though he was still slightly confused by Rose's presence; he had thought the whole point of Emmett's visit was to get away from his wife and kids for a few hours.

"But it's keeping him entertained so he doesn't turn into a whiney little bit-of a thing," he finished as he rounded the corner.

At Rose's 'look,' Emmett grinned, tussled Noah's hair and kissed Rose's cheek and made his way out.

"Not that I'm not grateful to see you," Jasper started, "but what are you doing here?" he said as he followed Rosalie into the house.

She shrugged. "Em called and said Bella needed a bit of female companionship, so I packed up the kids and here we are."

Jasper stopped cold when he entered the kitchen. Esme was standing over  
>the range, a couple of large pots simmering away. There was a mess of chopped vegetables on the counter, and the dishwasher was open and loaded with more dirty dishes than Jasper had left behind after breakfast.<p>

"Esme?" Jasper asked in confusion.

His mother-in-law turned from the stove, her smile slipping a bit as she took in his appearance. "Hi, sweetheart," she answered. "Hope you don't mind; we kind of invaded."

Mutely, Jasper shook his head as he slid the grocery bags onto the table and started unpacking them. Emmett came in with four more, Bree behind him with another. Once his niece had set her bag down, Jasper squatted down slightly. "Come here and give me a proper hug, munchkin," he said.

Bree threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Jasper rose, keeping her in his arms so they'd be eye level with each other as he turned toward the bags on the table. "I have a very important task for you," he said semi-seriously to the girl.

Bree nodded with large blue-green eyes.

Jasper pulled a small stack of magazines, a chocolate/caramel bar, a single serving bag of salt and vinegar potato chips, and one large chocolate covered strawberry. "Can you take these to Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward? Make sure Bella gets the strawberry," he said, tweaking her nose lightly.

Bree nodded with a bright smile and accepted the pile once Jasper had set her on the floor. She scampered off toward the living room, calling out to them.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked, knowing he had to be around somewhere since everyone else who was still in town seemed to have descended. Alice had just recently relocated to the East Coast with Charlotte, but they'd be seeing her for Christmas; Charlotte's family got Thanksgiving.

"Mowing the lawn," Esme answered with a grin.

"But..." Jasper started to protest.

"Let it go, man," Emmett said with a grin and slight shake of his head as he helped unload the grocery bags and sort everything into piles to be put away, but drifted from the room at the sound of laughter in the living room.

Esme did something at the stove, and then came over to help. She 'tsked' lightly at some of the canned convenience foods Jasper had picked up (more for himself than anything else), but he'd largely stocked up on fresh things and staples like cereal, oatmeal, and whatever he could think of that might satisfy both Edward's sweet tooth and keep him one step ahead of Bella's cravings. Thankfully, they weren't extreme, and he was able to anticipate pretty correctly what she wanted.

"How are you holding up, Jasper?" Esme asked as she carried the milk, eggs, and block of cheddar cheese to the fridge.

"We're doing okay. Edward's starting to get a little stir crazy already, which does not bode well for the rest of the summer, but Bella seems to be handling everything alright. She's got her book to work on, at least, so she's feeling productive."

"No, sweetheart. That's good to hear about Bella, and I'm sure you'll find a way to keep Edward occupied, but how are _you_holding up? It's not easy being a caregiver to one soul, let alone two who are so fiercely independent in regular circumstances." Esme closed the fridge and leaned against it, leveling her gaze on Jasper.

"I'm okay," he answered. "No, really," he said at her disbelieving look. "They're good patients, mostly, and they're behaving themselves."

"Sweetheart," Esme said, pushing off the fridge and taking Jasper's hand, stilling the motions he was making to gather up boxes to put them in the pantry. "Before today," she began quietly, "when was the last time you left the house, and not to take someone to a doctor's appointment?" She tugged him down so he was sitting in one of the chairs, and then slid a small bowl of chopped fruit and a bottle of water in front of him.

"Uhm," Jasper hesitated.

"That's what I thought," Esme said somewhat sadly.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Jasper said softly, without heat. "And I am managing just fine."

Esme looked at him skeptically. "What day of the week is it?"

Shit. He counted quickly in his head and tried to remember what the newscaster had said that morning while he'd watched TV with Edward and Bella. "Tuesday," he said firmly.

"It's Thursday, Jasper," Esme said gently. "We've been home for three days, and the only reason I hadn't come beat the door down before now was that I thought maybe you needed privacy and time to yourselves. I had hoped that you would call if you needed anything, even if it was just to run to the grocery store." She sounded disappointed.

"Bree and Noah have been sick," Jasper said finally. "So I didn't want to bug Em and Rose for help." He toyed with the water bottle. "And when we said you and Carlisle should still go on your trip, we had no idea that Bella was going to be so suddenly on bed rest, though we knew it was definitely a possibility. We figured we had time. And I guess...I've just lost track of time these past couple weeks."

Esme took his hand. "Let me give you some advice, as someone who has been a caregiver for an invalid more times than she wants to admit," she said. "You have to take time for yourself, or you end up needing to be cared for as well. Yes," she said before he could protest. "You see it as your responsibility to look after your partners. But Jasper, even trained professionals don't work 24/7; nurses take shifts, so they have time to rest, relax, eat, just _be_with their loved ones. When was the last time you just sat with them?"

He figured the previous evening didn't count, since he'd slept through the movie. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"That's what I mean, sweetie," Esme said."I can understand not wanting to leave the house if no one else is here; I did the same thing with Edward all those years ago," she explained. "But you can't think of yourself only as a caregiver and be on duty all the time. So," she declared, "here's what we're going to do. Rose or Emmett will come over mid-morning through lunch so that you can get a couple of hours to yourself, either to work in the office, or get out for a run, whatever. I'll come over in the evenings for awhile to help with dinner so that you can have some time to just be a partner, not a minder. Sunday, I think, we'll all be here in the afternoons for family dinners, but Rose and I will take care of that," she assured him.

"We're not trying to replace you," she began when Jasper didn't answer right away.

Jasper shook his head. "I know," he said roughly, feeling choked up. He knew, after five years, what the Cullen family was like, and that they wouldn't have let any of them deal with anything alone unless (or maybe even despite) it was their wish.

Esme stood and folded Jasper into a hug. His faced pressed into her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not alone, young man," she chided gently. "There's no reason for you to go on like you are."

He nodded against her and she kissed the top of his head. "Now," she said. "What do _you_need?"

Jasper sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a sigh. "About a month's worth of sleep."

Esme laughed softly. "Can't do anything about that for now. But I'll have a lasagna for dinner tonight, and I'm making a few things that you can just reheat for easy lunches. So, go say hi to your partners and think about a nap. We're staying through dinner, at least," she informed him.

Jasper nodded and rose from the chair, embracing her fully. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered.

He felt her smile against his cheek as she kissed him, then shooed him away.

Another surprise greeted Jasper when he stepped into the living room. The fold-out bed had been replaced with their king-sized bed from upstairs, headboard and all. Bree was perched between Bella and Edward and was excitedly telling them a story while they looked on amused, and Rose sat on the floor playing with Noah and Emmett did something with the entertainment center.

Rose glanced up as she entered. "Bree, honey, why don't you come down from there and we can go help Nana with dinner?"

"I think she has cookies," Jasper whispered as he lifted his giggling niece from the bed and set her on the floor. As she scampered off, Jasper kicked off his shoes and crawled up into the bed. He was barely settled before both Edward and Bella curled into him so he was effectively trapped between them.

"You did this?" Jasper asked them both quietly.

"I called Mom and Emmett," Edward admitted. "They did the rest."

"Why?" Jasper wasn't so insecure that he thought they thought he wasn't doing a good enough job looking after them.

"Because we miss you," Bella answered quietly, shifting to lay her head against his chest. Jasper's arm came up automatically and stroked her hair. "You've done a great job taking care of everything the last couple weeks," she continued. "But we need you to be Jasper, too, not just the person who cooks and cleans and gets us where we need to be."

"You don't have to take care of us all the time," Edward said."We may not be having intimacies, but you're still our lover," he said softly."And I'm sorry I didn't think about things earlier."

"We didn't know I was also going to be confined to bed," Bella said gently. "Anyway, I know Esme has some kind of rotation worked out, so we asked Emmett to bring the bed down so you can sleep with us, instead of in that chair or not at all," she said, her tone mildly scolding.

"And it's not forever," Edward remarked. "I'll be up and moving again in a few weeks, so I can help out more."

Jasper turned his head and kissed Edward lightly. "I know." He turned back toward Bella and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you." He yawned, and closed his eyes as he felt Bella's hand on his face, and Edward's fingers dancing lightly up and down his spine.

"Nap, sweetheart," Bella said softly. "Let Esme take care of everything for awhile."

Surrounded by his lovers and comforted by the sounds of his family moving around the house and making themselves at home, he drifted off into the first restful sleep he'd had since Edward had been admitted to the hospital over two weeks previous.

The baby's cry woke Bella. She turned over with a quiet groan.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'," Jasper's voice sounded against her ear. "I've got him." He kissed her softly and Bella felt the bed shift as he got up. She felt Edward behind her, his breath warm on her back; he hadn't even stirred, but the pain medication he was still taking at night tended to knock him out.

Their baby boy, Anthony Dale Swan, had been born nearly two months previous, at only 28 weeks. After a long two months of hospital visits and endless hours spent in the NICU, they'd finally brought him home only two days before. Though they'd been assured by the doctor and nurses that Tony hadn't had any complications, it had still been a rough time of watching him slowly gain weight and fully develop under the careful eye of his caregivers while Bella healed from labor and did everything she could that the nursing staff would let her.

But Christmas was in just over a week and she was exhausted from everything, even having had Esme's help, both with the house and the baby. And of course Jasper and Edward were just smitten with their little boy. Jasper, particularly, had been a godsend over the past several months, from dealing with her and Edward both on bed rest after Edward's surgery, to being an emotional rock for all of them while Tony had been in the hospital.

Bella listened as she dozed, hearing Jasper move quietly with the baby, humming softly as he bounced lightly around the room, first to the changing table, and then out the door to the hall, presumably going after a snack for both of them. She snuggled back into Edward's warm body with a soft sigh, and his arms tightened around her waist reflexively as she drifted back to sleep.

She woke again an hour or so later, needing to use the bathroom. Jasper hadn't returned, so she kissed Edward softly and pulled on her robe, carefully making her way downstairs in the dimly lit hall. The kitchen light was on, and she found an empty bottle in the sink, along with a bowl and spoon, and the cereal box was still out on the counter.

Bella drifted into the living room, and then ducked down to the office for her camera.

Jasper had settled into the recliner where he'd practically lived during her and Edward's convalescence, the footrest kicked out and the back slightly reclined. Tony was perched on his chest, curled up slightly, snoring his baby snuffle snore while Jasper breathed deep and even in the glow of the lights of the Christmas tree he must have switched on for illumination. The shock of Tony's reddish hair stood out against the white of Jasper's t-shirt (and leaving little doubt about who was biologically the donor of half her son's chromosomes), and one of Jasper's hands rested protectively against the holiday themed onesie Bella had dressed Tony in after his bath the previous afternoon.

Bella snapped a few quick photos, not wanting to use the flash and wake them up, but hoping the images would come out all the same, before she draped a blanket over Jasper's legs and kissed them both, lingering over the fresh baby smell of her sleeping son.

She left the tree lights on for Jasper but switched off the kitchen light before mounting the stairs again and sliding back into bed alongside Edward.

When she woke up again, Bella was alone in the bed. She lay back and relaxed under the blankets, hearing the murmur of voices from downstairs. After a few long moments, she got up and dressed in lounge clothes, tying her hair into a messy bun, and made her way downstairs to find her men.

Jasper was standing over the stove, and Edward sat at the table, one hand bouncing the little seat that Tony had been placed in on top of the table.

"Mornin'," Jasper greeted her, handing her a mug of tea.

She tiptoed up and kissed him softly. "Hi." She crossed the room to Edward and the baby and perched herself on Edward's thigh, reaching past him to tickle the baby, who giggled. She smiled as she felt Edward's lips on her neck.

"Good morning," Edward whispered against her skin, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, it is," she agreed as Jasper handed her a warmed bottle, which she passed to Edward. "You missed the three am feeding," she said with a grin.

Edward rolled his eyes, but let her go, then turned and pulled Anthony from the seat easily, settling him in his arms for a feeding while Jasper finished preparing breakfast.

Tony drowsed in his bouncy seat on the table while they ate, and in a repeat of the early morning, Edward carried him off into the living room for a nap while Bella and Jasper finished clearing the table and doing the dishes.

Again, Bella snuck off to the office for her camera and snapped photos of Edward with the baby, and they settled down as a family to doze and watch TV.

It was gorgeous outside, so after awhile, Edward helped Bella strap into the baby carrier that affixed to her chest while Jasper walked around the room with Tony until they were ready. Once he was settled snugly in the pouch, they set out into the bright mid-morning, walking leisurely around the neighborhood. It was chilly, but worth it to get out and see the decorations on the houses around theirs as people geared up for the holidays. They only stayed out for about half an hour, but Bella felt somewhat rejuvenated for the exercise, and Tony dozed or sat quietly in the carrier the whole time.

"Surprise!" the family called in soft voices as Bella, Edward, and Jasper walked back through their front door.

A banner reading "Welcome Home Baby Anthony" hung from the wall over the couch, and balloons floated in the corners, swaying lightly in the draft from the central heating. Gifts were piled on the floor and coffee table.

"What's all this?" she asked as Esme rushed over to lift Tony from the carrier, eager to hold her grandson for the first time.

"You didn't get a shower, and you snuck home with your baby without letting us come along," Rose accused with a wink, "So we brought the party to you."

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into Jasper's strong arms while Edward received congratulations on his 'good work' from Emmett and his father as Esme showed off the baby.

Jasper kissed her temple and held her as they watched their family greet the newest addition, before they were called to come join the festivities and start opening gifts.


End file.
